


The Story of You

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 3前还没遇上哥的D来到了5后的世界。他发现这里有很多Dante（从1D到5D），一个Vergil，还有个显然跟他有血缘关系的年轻人。他觉得每个Dante都很奇怪，这些人之间的关系也很奇怪，然而没人愿意为他解释过去发生了什么事。然后，又来了一个Vergil。Nero亲情向。崽是DV的。是3前的D遇上了3后的V。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	The Story of You

他吹了个口哨。“谢谢你带我出来。”

Nero开着车。“你知道我们只是去趟超市吧？”

他不打算拐弯抹角。“我想跟你谈谈。”

“是吗？”

他转头盯着Nero。“我以为你看出来了，所以刚刚才问我要不要来。”

Nero笑了。

“拜托，Nero，跟我说点什么，随便什么。我必须得搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，不然我会疯掉的。你也得承认那几个家伙是很古怪，对吧？那怎么可能会是我？”

“要是你不喜欢，就少跟他们打交道。”Nero望着前方的公路，语气轻快。“想听我的建议吗？这儿没你需要操心的事，好好听Vergil的话，想想将来要干嘛，给自己做点计划。你该知道的那些东西，以后你肯定会知道的。”

好奇心不允许他这么做。“说得容易，这事又没发生在你身上。”他不高兴地说。

Nero看他一眼，“好了，别生气。是的，我看出来了你想找我，我也乐意带你出来透口气。我明白，对你来说那栋房子里的气氛是有点奇怪。你毕竟还是个孩子呢。”

他控制住了自己没去反驳，就让这家伙从嘴上占点便宜好了。

“但我不能跟你谈论那些Vergil认为你现在还不可以知道的事。”Nero说。

“是啊，是啊，要听爸爸的话嘛。”他挖苦道。

“那可不一定。”Nero没上钩。“我也可能是你的儿子，或者是你们的什么亲戚。也说不定我跟你没半点关系，我们只是碰巧长得像。别试探我了。”

“你就是Vergil的儿子。”他肯定地说。

“为什么？你就不能有个儿子吗？”Nero打趣他。

“因为当我第一次猜你是Vergil的儿子的时候，他们的反应很有意思。”

“谁的反应？”

“你们这边的Dante和Vergil。”他说。

“我不评论你的看法，但我会提醒他们注意一下。”

“嘿！我把你当朋友——”

“你是我的朋友，”Nero笑着打断他，“不过他们也是。跟我说说，那几个Dante，就没一个你看得顺眼的吗？”

他想了想。“总围着黑骑士转的那家伙吧。他不怎么惹事。除了那怪物，他对别的没兴趣。”

他说得不是很有把握。

事实上，他对任何一个Dante都没有深入的了解。他们都比他来得早，有的Dante已经在参与这家名字古怪的事务所的生意，他听那个叫Morrison的中间商跟Vergil的谈话里提到过。这些家伙有的暴躁，有的阴沉，反正各有各的问题。他们几乎全都对他态度敷衍，可能在他们看来，他过于年轻和缺乏经验，不是可以交流的对象。他们都在这栋楼里有自己的房间，但很少聚到一起，有些人会接连几天不见人影，不过偶尔他们也会一起吃饭。他常注意到他们在餐桌上交换眼神，这种情况都发生在他提问后突然出现的沉默里，那让他感觉他们有个圈子，而他是圈子外面的。

因此，对这个时不时会主动跟他说几句话的Dante，他的印象还行。但笼罩在这个Dante身上的是另一种古怪。

“当心点，他恐怕不会喜欢你这么叫它。”Nero说。

这与他的念头不谋而合。他也认为那个Dante对它过份着迷。他怀疑Dante连做委托都带着它。他想象过Dante独自出门后，它站在Dante房间角落里等待主人回来的场景，不知怎么，他觉得这不大可能真的发生。最近几天，Dante又玩出了新花样，成天和它面对面地坐在棋盘两边。他不清楚Dante是在教它下棋，还是在跟自己玩，他没仔细看，因为那画面总给他不舒服的感觉。有次他看见Dante用一种很亲昵的神态对它轻声说话，当时光线阴暗的大厅里只有这一主一仆，那气氛简直让他毛骨悚然。倒不是说他对这癖好有什么偏见，他年纪虽不大，见得却已经足够多。但那是个恶魔，很显然。而且，他觉得它应该不怎么聪明，甚至不一定有清楚的意识。他不太理解Dante能从它身上得到的那种乐趣，如果换作是他——这是说如果——他起码会挑个更机灵点的。很难判断那个Dante的准确年纪，也没人回答他这种问题，凭目测，他认为是三十岁出头。所以，这十来年到底发生了什么？他是怎么变成这样的？而一旦思考起这些，其他几个Dante也让他感到疑点重重。

他走着神，听到Nero又问，“最小的那个呢？”

他不由冷笑。

“怎么了？”

“他跟所有人吵架，但一到Vergil面前就装怂。”他的语气酸溜溜，“而且Vergil偏心他。”

“你不喜欢他？”

他撇嘴。“不喜欢。”

Nero的声音带上了笑意，“怎么啦？”

他犹豫了一下。“Vergil不准我跟他们打听来历。一开始，我以为只是做做样子，这怎么可能办得到呢？而且简直没道理。我找到最小的那个Dante，我想知道他的故事。结果我才问了几句，他扭头就走，还马上就去跟Vergil说了。”

“后来呢？”

“后来？后来Vergil当然揍了我一顿，我打不过他。”他悻悻然地说。

他看了看Nero，“你那是什么表情？”他叫道，“难道你打得过他？”

此时他们已经到了超市的停车场，Nero朗声大笑，把车停进车位里。

进了超市，他们在货架间走走停停，Nero拿着Vergil写给他们的购物清单，目光在架子上搜寻目标。他东张西望，不停地把看中的零食往下拿。

Nero把几袋薯片丢进推车，他捡起一包看了看，“啊，我喜欢这个口味。”

“这就是Dante要的。”Nero停下脚步，看着他把同样包装的更多薯片往推车里扔，直到堆起一座小山。

“Vergil呢？”Nero突然问，“Vergil怎么样？”

“我喜欢他。”

“没别的了？”

“你还想听什么？人情世故我还是懂一点的好吗？难道你还指望我当着你的面评论你爸？前天晚上来的那个我还没打过交道，得等一等，Vergil一直跟他待在一块儿。”

“你要干嘛？”

“那也是我哥啊，”他说，“我当然得去认识一下。”

他们沿着货架间的通道往冷冻食品区走。他想起前天晚上来的那个Vergil。

那家伙是突然出现在大厅里的，赤身裸体地趴在地上，咳得很狼狈，像是被人从什么地方给扔出来的。一开始，他没认出那也是自己兄弟。但其他人显然都当即就认出了那是谁，连Vergil的脸色都变了。原本大家在商量等会儿要叫哪家外卖，一下子，所有人都闭上了嘴。而接下来一两分钟里发生的事，实在是太刺激了。Vergil最先反应过来，靠过去查看，在那人旁边跪下。他感到周围浮起了一种躁动的气息。他听到Vergil叫那家伙镇定，却被那家伙一把抓住衣襟。“你知道我是谁，”Vergil用一种在他听来饱含深意的语气说，“别说话。”那人睁大一双红通通的眼睛，盯住Vergil看了十来秒种，喉咙里发出低沉的嘶吼。Vergil立刻伸手捂住了那人的嘴。“安静！”那一下，屋子里的气氛可以用鸦雀无声来形容。尽管他不明白是怎么回事，却也被镇住了。紧接着，某个Dante发作，暴涨的魔力在屋子里刮起一股旋风，似乎是为了制服这个发作的Dante，另一个Dante立即变身了魔人。两个Dante撞在了一起。这一切都是眨眼间的事，那场面可够热闹的，他看得呆了。那两人动起手来，他没来得及躲闪，被魔人张开的翅膀扫到墙上，大脑震得发晕，家具碎片在他眼前雨一样地洒下来。年纪最大的那个Dante拉起他，不顾他的抗议，将他拖向他的房间。最后一眼他看见Vergil将那个新来的家伙打横抱了起来。“放开我！”他叫道。Dante将他推进了卧室。“在这待着。”Dante说完就走了，还替他关了门。他听见动静愈演愈烈，破裂声和斥骂声此起彼伏，连他房间里的家具都被震得离开了原本的位置。这可是他们自己的房子啊，他心惊肉跳地想。就在他想象这局面要在一片废墟上收场时，一股庞大得可怖的魔力陡然压下来，笼罩了整栋楼。他心神巨震，跪倒在地。那一刻所有声音都戛然而止。哦，Vergil。他心脏狂跳。

他熬到第二天早餐时间才走出房间，结果遇上的每个人都若无其事。又是一个无人搭理他的上午。下午，他从外面回来，空荡荡的大厅里只有一个Dante坐在幸存的沙发上跟黑骑士下棋。他问昨晚上那个新来的怎么样了，Dante说那家伙一直待在阁楼里。

“就他自己？”他问。

“和Vergil。”

“我想去看他。”

Dante眼睛盯着棋盘，“这你还需要跟人商量？”

这些人实在是……太奇怪了。

可能是因为他盯着柜子里的冰淇淋看了太久，Nero拍他的肩膀，“别客气，想要什么自己拿，Vergil付账。”

他回过神来，“哦，谢谢。”他拉开冰柜门，拿了两盒草莓味的冰淇淋，然后是两盒太妃糖口味的，想了想，又各加了两盒。购物车已经放不下了，他就用手捧着它们。

见Nero露出奇怪的眼神，他有点发窘。“嘿，又不是我一个人的，Vergil也要啊！”他恼道。

Nero盯着他怀里的冰淇淋盒子。“太妃糖？”Nero用不确定的语气问，“真的？”

他迟疑了。毕竟他已经看到许多事都改变了。

“……他现在喜欢什么口味的？”他不甘愿地问。可恶，他居然还需要跟别人打听Vergil的喜好。

Nero耸耸肩，“我想这个就很好。我只是有点惊讶。事实上我并不像你以为的那样了解他。”

Nero把他放在门口就开车走了。“既然我们已经是朋友，有需要就随时打我电话，好吗？”

他道了谢，目送Nero的车远去。阳光暖暖地洒下来，这是个可爱的下午。

屋子里静悄悄的，仍只有Dante和黑骑士在。他进门时Dante瞥了他一眼。见对方企图对自己视而不见，他大声打了个招呼，然后不等Dante回答便走向厨房。

他把袋子里的东西分类放好，拉开抽屉翻找了一阵，只找到一把勺子。

他走进大厅。“嘿，你知道哪有多的勺子吗？……哦。”

Dante嘴里咬着一把勺子，沉默地看着他。黑骑士也向他转过脸来。一时间，气氛变得有些古怪。他的视线不由自主地朝黑骑士飘去。

Dante把手里的冰淇淋放到桌上。“干嘛？”

“Vergil呢？”

他们都明白他说的是年纪大的那个。Dante往大门方向看了一眼。

“那我要去阁楼逛逛。”他老实地说。“你吃完了吗？吃完了就把勺子给我用用，我只找到一把。”

Dante考虑了一下，把勺子递给他。

他却又不急着走了。

“这到底是什么？”他把脸朝黑骑士的方向偏了偏。

Dante看向它，眼睛里出现了一些难以形容的东西。那让他有种感觉，仿佛自己是在从钥匙孔向某个阴暗的房间窥探。

“很难说。”

“从哪搞来的？”他继续问。

“赢来的。”

“打赌？”

“打架。”Dante不紧不慢地说。

他打量它。“它能说话吗？”

“能，但得花点时间教。”

他不知道还能问什么，于是接下来是一段沉默。黑骑士木然坐着，沉重的身体深陷在沙发里。他盯着那身黝黑无光的盔甲，那是种奇异的黑色，似乎能吸收光线。

他为那股毫无来由的不安而心烦意乱。

你没必要在意这个，他试着说服自己。而且Dante不见得愿意谈它。不必装作你是在关心他，你其实就是想知道他为什么会迷上这个，你觉得这里头有种病态的东西在。可你有什么权利对他的喜好指指点点？你该知趣点，像其他人那样安静地走开。然而他的脚像是长在了地板上。兴许不只是因为好奇，他暗忖。他实在看不出它有什么地方能吸引他……问题就在这儿。那他就不可能迷上它。但这念头只是一闪，他立刻又开始谴责自己。你该为自己脸红。你这行径就像是廉价公寓里的租客，听说某间屋子里死了人，就急哄哄地挤进人堆，望着进进出出的警察，迫不及待地跟周围的每个人打听到底是情杀还是谋财。

他马上就走。他要从冰箱里拿两盒冰淇淋，爬上三层楼，去找Vergil。

“我能摸摸它吗？”他突然问。

Dante一直望着它，闻声转过头来，注视他良久。“那就过来。”

Dante坐到它旁边，抬起它一条手臂平放在自己腿上。他在他们面前蹲下身来。

他正要伸手，Dante用眼神制止了他。他看见Dante两手分别按住臂甲两端的某个位置，一声轻微的咔嚓声后，Dante将臂甲移开，露出一截惨白的手臂来。这是个人类，或者说至少有人类的形体，他心里涌上一种古怪的情绪，说不清自己是松了口气还是更加不自在了。他不眨眼地盯着手臂上青色的血管纹理，视线从手肘到扫手腕。他用手指按上去时，触到的皮肤冷得像寒冰，它却像被烫到了般，整个身体颤了一下。

他在缓缓抚摸它的同时，仔细地打量它。这家伙身型高大，可如果剥开这层盔甲，它实际的身量应该跟Dante差不多，但肯定比Dante瘦点。它闻起来就是金属的气味。他手掌下的肌肉紧绷，僵硬，从盔甲胸腔部位的细微颤动来看，它的情绪起伏得厉害。它不喜欢他的触碰，或者它以为这层玩意儿能保护它。有瞬间，他怀疑它并不像自己一开始以为的那样强大。但紧接着，他注意到Dante一只手搭在它后颈，嘴里轻轻发出安抚的声音，另一只手却按着它的手背，显然是为了防止它暴起伤人。所以它还是很危险。它只是能在Dante的要求下控制住自己。

不知怎么，这一幕让他有点着迷。

他突然很想知道它长着一张怎样的脸。

他看着Dante把臂甲装回去。“你试过把这玩意儿全脱下来吗？”

“管好你自己的事吧。”Dante说。

他起身时，Dante又说，“顺便说一句，现在他可能并不想见到你。”

他想了想。“因为前晚的事？”

以Vergil的标准来说，前晚的出场确实不够有派头。他在脑子里想象了一下他哥在地动山摇中随着电闪雷鸣登场的情景，如果是那样还差不多。

“你要这么想也行。所以别问蠢问题，尤其是你特别想知道答案的那些，比如他是被谁揍成那样的。”

“哦。那他是被谁揍成那样的？”

“总之，别给我们惹麻烦。”Dante转过脸去，显然不想再跟他多说。

他从没来过这儿，所以推开门后那一下，他以为自己当真回到了过去。那低矮的书架，那倾斜的屋顶，还有从敞开的窗户所能望见的波浪般的云。

Vergil坐在窗前的地毯上，膝盖上摊开着一本书，朝他转过脸来。

他们打量了对方一两分钟之久。那些伤口当然已经愈合了，这张脸也不再是前晚那骷髅般的模样。细看之下，这个Vergil其实比他以为的还要年轻。

“我以为你会更激动点。”他声音干涩，“也许哭出来。”

“你见到他的时候哭出来了？”Vergil平静地问。

“他们是这么告诉我的。”他当时过于震惊，现在已经不记得具体的情形。

“但我已经见过你了。”Vergil说。

他走到Vergil对面坐下。“什么时候的事？”

Vergil盯着他递过去的冰淇淋看了几秒钟，伸手接过。“对你来说？很快了。”

“到底是多快？”

“怎么，从他那里没打听出来？”

“别明知故问，难道你们昨天一整天都没聊起过我？”他打开冰淇淋吃起来，“快说。”

“不然呢？”

“那可不是免费的。”他指了指对方手里那盒冰淇淋。

Vergil把冰淇淋递了回来。

他睁大眼睛，目光难以置信地在Vergil双眼和手上来回打转，想从Vergil脸上找到开玩笑的痕迹。“你这也太幼稚了。”最后他怏怏地说。

他接过盒子，把它打开，重新塞回Vergil手里，又挖了一勺自己的冰淇淋，送到Vergil嘴边。

Vergil抬眼看他。那双眼珠转动起来时，他注意到它们显得有点呆滞。

“愚蠢，Dante，愚蠢。”他说，“我已经替你说了，现在请张开你的嘴。”

Vergil迟疑了一下，吞下了那口冰淇淋，然后低下头，开始吃自己的。之后有一阵，他们都没说话。

他边吃边打量Vergil。他觉得Vergil恢复得还算不错，只是精神差了点。那件衬衣套在Vergil身上显得有点大。Vergil将最上面的一颗扣子敞着，袖子挽在手肘，露出一截前臂。他注意到那肤色仍异样地苍白。他的目光扫过手腕背面凸起的骨节，心脏突地一跳，赶紧移开视线。

“跟我说说你的事。”Vergil突然说。

“什么？”

“我们分开后，你遇上的事。那些你认为值得告诉我的。”

他一愣。“你不知道吗？”

Vergil有一阵没作声，像是想着什么。

“我知道一部分，当然。”Vergil沉吟着，“但你跟我记得的不太一样。说吧，从头开始。”

他怔了一会儿，想起无数片段。有很多事在发生的当下他便明白，自己不会再对任何人提起它们，这时一想，他好像也不愿对Vergil提起来。因为很早以前他就已经懂得，有些东西只该属于他自己。

但这个下午笼罩着一种奇妙的气氛。稍显黯淡的光线，空气里浮动的陈旧纸张的气味，还有些别的东西，那一切交织在一起，勾起了久远的回忆。而且Vergil在等着呢，那双眼睛注视着他。说到底，这些东西其实原本就应该属于他们两个人。他记起幼时那些昏昏欲睡的下午，他在半梦半醒间听到的书页翻动声，Vergil的呼吸声，燥热的空气和绵长的蝉鸣。

最难启齿的是一开始的那部分，因为那时的他最容易感到痛苦。他结结巴巴地讲起自己怎样离开那栋燃烧的房子，意外地发现他居然能把它说完。慢慢地，他故事里的细节多了起来。后来的生活变得容易，于是他的陈述也变得流畅，各种琐碎的喜悦和伤感都涌了出来。到最后，他的声音甚至变得激越，不可思议地充满了情感。他讲到前面一个夏天，他在日落时分骑着摩托经过一片海岸，山势攀升得很快，他在盘山路上疾驰，迅速地变换方向，大衣被风吹得猎猎作响，那让他感觉自己似飞鸟在空中盘旋。行驶到山巅时，他冲出公路，在断崖边猛然刹住车。那是一处直上直下的悬崖，大海从他脚下几千英尺的地方直铺向天边，浪花拍打着海岸，落日半沉，将海面和天空染成一体。他半眯起眼，眺望那一片壮丽的金色与橘色。

“那时我感到活着是一件快乐的事。我希望你也在那儿。”说到这里他停下来，因长时间过份的投入而轻微目眩。

天色已经全暗了，远处的街道亮起路灯。他意识到自己滔滔不绝地讲了也许有两个小时，或者更久。Vergil注视着他，闪烁的双眼显示了内心强烈的情绪，那让他胸口发热，嗓子发干，心满意足。我要把我的一切跟他分享。那就像是一种本能的渴望。他相信Vergil也一样。他感到自己很幸运，他居然还能看到Vergil年轻时的模样。人在不同的年纪会以不同的方式表达情感，他明白无论自己说出怎样的故事，都不会看到这样的神情出现在那一个Vergil的脸上，它只属于年轻时的Vergil。他没错过它。

我还没拥抱过他，他忽然想。他伸出双臂，不敢迟疑地抱住对方。要是再犹豫一两秒，他肯定会为自己流露出的情绪害臊。

“我很想你。”他把头靠在Vergil肩膀，用脸颊在Vergil颈间蹭了蹭，就像小时候那样。

“啊，你身上好冷。”他喃喃地说。

他察觉到这具身体微微一颤。

仿佛有道光照穿迷雾，一阵寒意直透他心脏。


End file.
